Red Lightning
by Invader Beck
Summary: A mysterious red, lightning filled portal in randomly sucking people up and popping them out in the Invader Zim universe. Why are they doing this, and who's behind the portals? And who is this mysterious Irken plauging Beck's dreams? First Fanfiction, so please don't be judgy. Rated T for mild violence. Sorry first chapter is so short.
1. Gone?

Red Lightning

A/N This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE don't be judgey. I had this idea a while back, but just started writing now.

I OWN NOTHING! Except for Jade, Emmy, Beck, and Ken. Invader Zim belongs to the wonderous mind of Jhonen Vazquez.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I? Who's there?" asked a very confused Beck, as she traveled through the seemingly endless darkness. All she could see were to glowing red orbs. She had seen this before, somewhere. She just couldn't remember where. She continued walking toward the orbs. Something about them pulled her toward them, even though every thought in her head told her to turn around. The orbs called her name, "Beck, Beck! They got closer and closer, until...

"BECK! WAKE UP!" It was all a dream. She had been having dreams like this every night, but only once had she seen the person the orbs belonged to. A bug like creature, obviously female, beckoning her with her black gloved arms. Her mom was calling her from outside the door. "THE BUS IS HERE! GET UP!" Beck shot up like a bullet. "WHAT!?" She threw on her clothes, grabbed her signature hair bow, and ran out the door.

On the bus, her best friend Emmy was no where to be seen. The only open seat was next to Ken. "He is so the Zim to my Dib" Beck thought, as she sat down next to her mortal enemy. "Have you seen Emmy?" She asked. Might as well make the best of the worst situation. She thought. "No. Her mom was completely bonkers. She apparently dissapeared last night, in her sleep." Ken said. That hit Beck like a ton of bricks. Her best friend, gone? "No, that's not right, Emmy would never let herself be kidnapped. She knows 20 different types of martial arts! She would give the kidnapper a broken kidney before letting herself get kidnapped." Beck said with a fierceness like no other. "While, theres no other possible solution. She was either kidnapped, or she ran away, which I highly doubt." Said Ken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N So I finished it, next chapter tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. A surprise

A/N Hey everyone! I am shocked by how many people view this on the first day! 13! Awesome! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was out all day. So, here's chapter 2!

Beck couldn't pay attention to anything all day. Her best friend, gone? No. She wouldn't belive it. But then, when she got back home, she saw on the news that people we're randomly disappearing. And Emmy was one of them. After seeing that, she wouldn't come out of her room. She eventually fell asleep. Which ended up being her demise!

When Beck woke up, she felt as if a dirty sock was stuffed in her mouth, her bones cracking with every move she made. She felt as if she was being watched, so she cracked open one eye to look around. She was in a dark room. There were posters with various supernatural beings on them. The room looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. Not yet. A person entered the room, a person who also looked familiar. Suddenly, it clicked, and she sat up in surprise. No, it can't be, he's a cartoon! The figure turned on the light and confirmed her suspicions. It was Dib Membrane!

"WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE A CARTOON WHY ARE YOU... HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?"

"Wait, what?" Said Dib, making his signature questioning look.

"YOU ARE A CARTOON! HOW ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"I don't know what your talking about. All I know is that you fell from the sky and looked like you were hurt. I picked you up and brought you home, and was originally going to proform a autopsy but then checked your organs with those X-ray glasses I got from Crop Circles magazine, and you seemed human, so I put you on my bed, and now I've been waiting about an hour for you to wake up." Dib said, looking rather calm about the whole ordeal.

"Wait, so you're saying I fell from the sky?" Beck asked. She looked like she expected Emmy to jump out and say that it was all a joke, that she could go home now, to her family. But, unfortunatly, that was not that case. She was in a cartoon world, and she'd have to make the best of it. So, she got up off of Dib's bed, brushed herself off, and walked over to Dib. She might as well have a little fun, right?

"So where's Zim? I know he's an alien. He's Irken, he was sent here on a mission to destroy the Earth. He doesn't knwo the mission is fake, though." The look on Dib's face was so funny, she wished she had her iPhone to snap a pic. He looked as if he would pass out. "How did...how did you know that?"

OK, part 2 done. Happy halloween! I got so much candy, I'm gonna PUKE!


	3. Demon in a little girl body

Red Lightning

A/N Heh, Heh, long time no see, everyone... HEY DON'T YOU TROW TOMATOES AT ME! THIS IS A NEW PAIR OF JEANS... Sorry it's been so long, but I found out the the building I live in has it's own library, found a book that's 743 pages long, and read the entire thing in 3 days, then I found out that I had a book taken out from the public library, that it was due in 3 days, and speed read until I was done, THEN I borrowed a quick read book, and read in in 2 days. I was reading for a LONG time. I only ate cheese and crackers the whole time. Then I got the dreaded deiseise called WRITERS Aaaaaanyway, it's been about 2 weeks since I posted the last chapter, so I'm going to make it up to you by making a SUPER long one. At least 1,000 words. Shouldn't be too hard, right? It may be a little weird, though. I'm drinking tea while I write this, and tea makes me go insane... Whatever. I think I'm going to put Zim into this chapter. Anyway, It's touched me how many views and comments I'm getting, and I really want to please you. So, if you like, comment, if you don't like, COMMENT ANYWAY, and, thank you... Now, without further ado, chapter 3!

Beck's POV

I was scared. I wouldn't admit it, if anyone ever asked, but I was. Sucked into a weird portal in my sleep, dropped into the Invader Zim universe, through Dib's roof, and being taken into the care of Dib himself. That's a lot for an 11 year old girl to take in all at once. Especially since, right now, I was being questioned by Gaz, while Dib was in the bathroom.

"You look stupid to me. I don't want your stupidity rubbing off on me. I get enough from Dib and his big head already." True to the show, she was SCARY. Her violet hair looking like fangs, one eye squinted and one eye open in a suspicious look, mouth scowling, her arms crossed and hands balled into fists, she looked pretty intimidating. "I wonder if she can smell fear?" I thought, trying to make myself less scared with a joke, though only I could hear it, and I doubt Gaz hearing that would make the situation any better. She raised her fist to my face, threatening a punch. I cowered, covering my face and organs with my arms. Just when she was about to strike, Dib came out of the bathroom. He saw what Gaz was about to do, registering the raised fist, then Gaz' scowling face, then me, cowering in the corner...

"GAZ! What are you doing?" Dib shouted, surprised, though I still wonder why. This IS Gaz, after all.

"Your new friend look stupid. She must be, to be friends with you." Gaz snickered. Man, I wish I could just punch that girl in the face. That would teach her! But I wouldn't. I really want to live, at least until I'm 90.

"Gaz, she's the one I told you about. The one that fell from the sky!" Dib said, looking annoyed that his sister didn't care about this.

"I don't care, Dib." Said Gaz, looking annoyed that Dib looked annoyed that she was annoyed.

"I can't believe you, Gaz! A girl falls from the sky, and you don't even care? What's wrong with you?" Dib says defiantly, resulting in a punch to the face, and a "Shut up. Your voice is making me sick." Poor Dib. I felt so useless, standing in the corner, watching. I wanted to do something! Before I even knew what I was doing, my legs we're moving, and my lips were moving, and my ears were hearing words that could get me killed right now.

"You leave him alone! Just because you and a few others think he's stupid, that doesn't mean he is! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size! AND YOUR HEAD IS JUST AS BIG AS HIS!" I yelled to Gaz. She looked surprised. I guess no one usually stood up to her like that. Her surprise quickly turned into a glare. Dib was staring at me with wide eyes. He shifted his gaze to his sister, who was advancing on me. I wanted to move away so badly, just run from this demon in a little girls body, but my legs had other thoughts. They rooted to the spot, not allowing me to even move a millimeter.

"You really ARE stupid, aren't you." She glared at me again, causing me to flinch. This time, it was Dib's turn to save me.

"Call her stupid again, and the shadow hog will feel like a walk in the park, compared to what I will do to you." Wow, I didn't know that Dib could be threatening to any humans, especially not Gaz. But now, Gaz looked surprised again. And a bit threatened.

"Dib, you will pay for this." Gaz said. She left the room, glaring at Dib.

"You OK?" Dib asked. OK, I admit, I had a crush on him in the past. And, I admit, I may or may not still have a small, teeny, tiny crush on him.

"Yeah, I guess." Really, I was scared, and probably Traumatized for life. I was also excited. Seriously, I just got confronted by GAZ MEMBRANE! My former fan-girl was showing through. That could result in chaos... Meh.

"Sorry about her, she can be like that sometimes."Dib said. I already knew that.

"Yeah, I can see that..."

"So, Anywa-" Dib was cut of suddenly, by a door slamming open, and banging into the wall, making us both jump.

"HAHA, DIB-STINK! I have found you with the sheer awesomeness that is me, because I AM ZIM!" The "mysterious" visitor yelled. Not very mysterious, actually.

"ZIM? What are you doing here?" Was Dib's response to the whole thing. If a weird, green boy barged into my house, I would be all like, "GET OUTTA MAH HOUSE!" and then I would hit him with a baseball bat, but, yeah, he can go with that...

"The Dib was not at "Skool" today, so my SUPERIOR mind thought you would be secretly thinking of secret ways to secretly DESTROY ZIM!" Wow, dude, just wow.

"What? NO! I was not at Skool because some girl," He pointed at me. I gave a small wave."fell on me in my sleep! Though I would be thinking of ways to destroy you if that hadn't happened." Dib answered.

"Eh?" Oh, man, Zim's fac right now looked so weird, yet so cute! I really don't think I can resist the urge to run up and glomp him for much longer...AAAAAA Gaz just walked back in the room!

"Shut up, Zim, your voice is making me lose concentration in my game." And with that, she punched the unsuspecting alien in the face.

A/N Well, I managed to pop that one out. Again, sorry for the wait. I had so much stuff to do! And so little time to do it! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try DESPERASTLY to get chapter 4 up by Thanksgiving. Um... Bye!


	4. My Butt hurts

A/N So, I got this one up a little late, because I really couldn't use the computer during the Thanksgiving holidays, but I really wanted to ! Honest! I've been slaving over this chapter, putting everything I possibly can into it, just for you people, who are reading this and commenting and favoriting and following. When I first got the idea for this, I thought it would totally flop. I've tried writing before, and it's always flopped before, so I didn't think this one would be any different. This Thanksgiving, I am thankful for you. All of you. I'm also thankful for cornbread stuffing... But seriously, thank you. Here's chapter four. I hope you enjoy it. I think I'll try for 2,000 or more words this time around! At the least 1,500. I'll also add Gir in... I just ate taquitos. I'm in the zone...

Dib's POV

For the first time in my Paranormal Investigator career, I had drawn a blank as to what to do. Usually I could detect an alien from a mile away, find a vampire just by eating a steak, that kind of thing. But now, after this girl fell through my roof, I had no idea what to think. At first I thought she was an alien, with a malfunctioning ship, but then I put some alien sleep cuffs, the ones I ordered from crop circles magazine, on her, and she stayed awake. Then I thought vampire, who, for some reason, went out of bat mode and fell, but I put some garlic around her neck, and she didn't die.(A/N I am actually allergic to garlic, so that probably would have killed me anyway... Yeah...BUT I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!) Then I inspected her feet, but they we're normal sized, so she's not a bigfoot either. Maybe she's just a regular human. But then, how did she fall from the sky? Maybe she was being transported by aliens, via alien spaceship, or maybe a vampire in bat form was carrying her to, ya know, siphon her blood or something? But, she doesn't have any bat claw marks on her shoulders, or her legs, and she doesn't seem to have any memories of aliens. She did keep mumbling something about an Emmy person when she was unconscientious. Maybe that was the name of an alien, or something like that. But she also mumbled about red eyes... ZIM! He has red eyes! He has to have something to do with this...

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A silver blur crashed through my bedroom window, onto the floor. A silver blur with blue eyes! It must be Zim's little robot dog thing, G.I.R.

"HI MARY!" The thing was waving so fast, it looked like his little metal arm would break right off.

"MASTAH SAID DAT YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND! I WANNA SEE HER!" The droid yelled in my ear, making me turn bright red.

"She's not my girlfrien-" I got cut off by the door opening.

Beck's POV

"What's going on in here?" I asked. I intended to ask Dib if I could use the phone, see if I could reach my parents, that kind of thing, but with the scene I found before me, I pretty much forgot all about the phone. Dib was sprawled out on the floor, with... GIR on his chest?

"HI MARYS GIRLFRIEND!" A shrill voice from.. Behind me? How did he get from Dib's chest to the floor behind me in a matter of seconds? And why is he calling me Dib's girlfriend... This thought made my ears turn red with embarrassment. Just 'cause I randomly fell through his roof doesn't mean I'm instantly his girlfriend! (A/N If that was the case, I'd become an experienced skydiver... LOL)

"Um..." I was at a loss for words, staring at the little bot as my cheeks and ears became redder and redder. My thoughts-"Pick up the little bugger and teach him a lesson!" My actions- Sit down... Dib got up and picked the little droid up by his antenna thingy.

"Tell Zim to stop sending you to my house!" Dib yelled,"this is the fifth time I've had to replace that window!" Somehow, his words were funny, almost as if this universe was programmed to make everything comical... Hmmm...

"OKEY DOOKIE! HAHA DOOKIE!" Ok, seriously, does he have to YELL everything? He flew out of the broken window, sending little shards of glass flying everywhere. Me and Dib ducked, protecting our faces and important organs from the flying projectiles. Unfortunately, the missiles saw that, and somehow changed their course to hit us right in the bottom. And, can I just say, OUCH! Me and Dib both jumped up at the same time, hitting each other in the head with our own heads.

"OW! Hey!" We said in unison.

"Sorry!" Once again, we said it together. Just how our voices harmonized together was making me blush. This had to stop. Now,

"MUST OBEY THE TACO MAN!" Yes, just as I thought, bursting out G.I.R quotes at the top of my lungs worked. We were no longer in unison, but our faces were as red as Zim's eyes... Without the contacts, of course.

"Where did that come from?" He asked. He was trying desperately to keep a straight face, but he was failing. Failing horribly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" We were both laughing so hard now, my shoulder hurt like heck! Unfortunately, all good moments have to come to an end, and this one did when Gaz walked through the doorway.

"Be quiet. Your happiness is making me sick," She said. She must be trying to concentrate on that stupid gameslave thing. I really want to just break that thing in half, but I remembered her security bots. Gaz left the room, leaving me and Dib to a silence that seemed to stretch on and on. I eventually couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence.

"Wow, you've lived with her for more than 9 years? How can you stand her?"

"I really don't know. I usually want to do something to her, maybe the shadow hog again, but she scares me..." Dib sounds truly sincere about that, and I really believe him. Seriously, how could anyone think that girl wasn't scary? She's scarier than Voldemort with... DUN DUN DUN! A nose! Oh NOES!

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you," Dib said. "The authorities would be in my dad's face if they found out you were living in our house but not going to Skool. They could take away his license!" Wait, was he saying what I thought he was saying? Was I going to the Skool? With Zim? And Zita? And Mrs. Bitters? His next words confirmed my suspicions.

"While you were unconscientious, after I checked you for anything alien or vampire like, I called the Skool and told them that they would have a new student, though I wasn't able to give them a name. What is our name, anyway?" OMG I'M GOING TO THE SKOOL! I'M GOING TO THE SKOOL! No, Beck, keep it cool... Don't go all fangirl right now.

"Uh, Beck, I'm Beck." I said. I probably sounded like an idiot to him.

"Ok, Beck, judging by your earlier reaction to seeing me, I would guess you know that my name is Dib. What was that about me being a cartoon character, anyway?" Uh, I had no idea how to answer that. How was I supposed to tell him that he had millions of fans out there, wishing every day that he was real, writing these huge fan fictions and stories about him going to Hogwarts, or about him defeating Zim? Oh, wait, that would be easy!

"Well, uh, there's this TV show, in my universe, called, uh, Invader Zim. It's abou-"

"Wait, did you say Invader ZIM? ZIM MUST BE TRYING TO TAKE OVER DIFFERENT UNIVERSES WITH THE TVS OF RANDOM PEOPLE! I have to stop him RIGHT NOW!" He grabbed his jacket, and ran towards the door. I stopped him, though.

"Woah, dude, slow down! Invader Zim had been around for years! I think ZIm would have already taken over if he could. And he can't, with all of the Dib fans out there." His eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I have a-a team?" He studdered out. He looked so happy, yet sort of skeptical. "I can't believe it! Wait until I tell everyone at school that in a different universe people don't think that I'm crazy!"

"Don't tell anyone!" I blurted out. If he told people, he would be ridiculed for ages! That would not be good...

"Oh, yeah..." His voice trails off as he realized this sad fact. How could people be so mean?

ZIM's POV

SO, the Dib-worm has a Girl-friend? G.I.R actually did this job well... He collected more info than I would have imagined in my whole 2 years on this Dirt-ball the humans call a planet. The Tallest were wise in choosing me to give this advanced S.I.R unit to.

"MASTAH! CAN I HAS A TACO?" The "advanced" S.I.R unit flew down a tube, yelling the infernal taco question out at the top of his little metal robot lungs, spewing Crazy Taco and Taco Hut coupons. How did he even get all of those coupons?

"No, GIR, you cannot have a taco." It felt like the best answer at the time, but even amazing brains such as mine make mistakes.

"But mastah, I need tacos! Or I'll explode! PLEASE CAN I HAS TACO?"

"Fine, GIR, you may have one tac-"

"YIPPEE! TAAAAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOO" He screeched out. He ran out of the room, somehow changing into his amazing doggy suit before he raced out the door. I sware to the control brains, sometimes G.I.R just begs for deactivating... Yeah...

"ZIM!" I spun around at the familiar voice. What was the Dib-Stink doing here, with... That Beck girl?

"Dib-Monkey? What are you doing here?"

"Stop sending your stupid robot to my house! Don't forget, I still have that extra copy of that video footage somewhere, and when I remember where it is, I am going to show it to the world and expose you for the alien that you really are!" HA! He'll never remember!

"Oh, poor little Dib-worm. No matter how big your gargantuan head is, nowhere inside of it is the memory of where you hid that footage. I'll give myself up to the Earth authorities before you ever find that footage! I'm right, aren't I?"

"NO ZI-"

'AREN'T I?"

"Man Zim, I just said you weren't... I had already answered your question!

"AREN'T I!?"

"Don't be too sure of yourself Zim." Then, the Dib-Stench pulled a tape out of his coaty thingy. "I found it last week, but I was waiting for just the right time to show you"

"What? THAT CANNOT BE! YOU MUST BE LYING!" How did the Dib find the tape? How? HOW I ASK YOU! HOW!

"Go ahead Zim, check the tape.. It even had the words "Zim eveidence" on the cover, in my handwriting! What else could it be?" He held out the tape. I snatched it without offering even the slightest of thanks. Popping it in the tape player, I anxiously hoped that he was wrong. If this was evidence, then I could be caught! The Tallest would exile me back to foodcourtia, or maybe even worse! Maybe planet DIRT! Well, I guess I just have to watch and find out, huh... The video started... And it was the Dib-sisters face! I think I'm saved!

"Dib, this will teach you not to put a cd into my security bots." The video said. Thank Irk! I'm saved!

"What? How is this possible? Gaz found the CD and gave it to me! She said that she found it in the garage, got annoyed that it was messing up her concentration, and brought it to me... She didn't say anything about it being in her security droids!" Dib looked so disappointed, I almost felt pity for him, a very rare emotion for an Invader.

'HA! I knew that it wouldn't work! For you are Dib! You will never prove to the world that I really am an alien! HAHA!"

"Think again, Zim!" AN unfamilliar, almost feminine voice yelled out from behind Dib. I spun around coming face to face with Dib's girlfriend, that Beck girl, holding... A video camera! How did she sneak it into the base in my plain fiend of sight?  
"What?" Me and Dib both said at the same time. How dare he think he can share the same sentence with the almighty ZIM!

"How did you get a camera? Did you get the footage? Protect it! Don't let Zim get to it!" The Dib yelled.

"NO! How did you get a camera into the base! GIMME THAT CAMERA!" I yelled. In could NOT let her get away with that footage! It would ruin my entire operation! I would be finished!

Beck's POV

I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I had snuck a camera into my jacket last night, thinking that today would be the day I went out and searched for Emmy, but then Dib dragged me along on this quest to find Zim and get revenge. Not that I'm mad or anything, I love revenge, but I really want to find Emmy. Now, of course, I'm running from an alien with spider legs, carrying the video footage that could determine the survival of this Earth... Wow, not an overall bad Friday...

"GET BACK HERE STINK HUMAN!" Zim yelled from behind me. He was gaining on me fast, with those stupid spider legs. I wish they would just disappear. He reached out a spider leg, ready to strike, when...

OK! End of chapter 4... I think... Is this 4 or five? Sorry for the suspensful ending. I was on a tight schedule. I hope you enjoyed it. I made it super long for everyone who waited with me for this chapter. Again, sorry for the wait.


End file.
